


Transparente

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou es incluso más obvio que Sakuno.





	Transparente

Tomoka ahora está segura de una cosa: el niño mono —Tooyama Kintarou— es incluso más transparente que su mejor amiga.

Es evidente cuándo está de buen humor, cuándo algo lo decepciona o cuándo está triste, temeroso o nervioso, porque todo se refleja en su rostro de una forma tan clara que, Tomoka está segura, hasta las personas que no lo conozcan en lo más mínimo pueden notarlo.

Con Sakuno, en cambio, es necesario conocerla bien, porque a veces sus sonrojos no son de vergüenza y otras veces elude la mirada mientras reúne valor y no por temor.

Y ahora ambos son todos sonrisas, pero incluso parecen haber olvidado que ella también está ahí, lo cual hace obvio que no tenía que preocuparse por su amiga.

—Está bien, ya entendí —dice Tomoka, levantándose de repente y girando los ojos cuando la pareja se ve sorprendida—. No quiero seguir de violinista, así que los dejo. Bésense tranquilos o lo que quieran.

Tooyama se ve confundido y el rostro de Sakuno está lleno de color, pero eso no impide que Tomoka añada una última cosa antes de irse:

—Pero si pasa algo, Sakuno, _llámame_.

Sakuno no intenta demasiado detenerla ni hacerla cambiar de idea y Tooyama la despide moviendo sus brazos, diciéndole que también está invitada al próximo picnic.

Tomoka resopla y aunque eso y sus palabras podrían hacer que pareciese lo contrario, acepta consigo misma que también está de buen humor luego de ver que, después de todo, Sakuno parece estar en buenas manos, por lo que sonríe mientras se aleja del parque en el que ellos siguen sumergidos en su propio mundo.


End file.
